1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel compound and use thereof to monitor and control the sweetpotato weevil. More particularly, the invention relates to (Z)-3-dodecen-1-ol (E)-2-butenoate and its use as an attractant, disruptant, and monitoring agent for the sweetpotato weevil.
2. Description of the Art
Sweet potato is considered the sixth most important human food crop in the world and is surpassed in importance as a root crop only by the potato. The sweetpotato weevil, Cylas formicarius elegantulus (Summers), is the most devastating pest of sweet potatoes worldwide. Even very low level pre- and postharvest infestations reduce both quality and marketable yield and can render the sweet potato unfit for consumption. This is due to the presence of extremely bitter tasting and toxic sesquiterpenes that are produced by the sweet potato tissue in response to insect feeding and that impart a bitter taste to the sweet potato. Losses due to such infestations and diseases that often follow weevil attack are estimated at 35 to 95%.
Presently, there is no suitable method available for the detection of low level infestations; by the time insects are seen on the crop, considerable damage has already been done. The underground feeding habits of the sweetpotato weevil larvae and the nocturnal activity of the adults make it difficult for farmers to make effective use of pesticides. Thus, there is a need for a sensitive detection tool to aid the grower in monitoring and controlling infestations of this major agricultural pest.
The use of insect sex attractants as potential control agents in integrated pest management programs has been reported. A number of economically important insects are currently monitored, partially controlled, or completely controlled by use of their own specific sex pheromone. The use of pheromones has also been reported for locating, surveying, or monitoring pest populations at levels not otherwise detectable. In the case of the sweetpotato weevil, the lack of identification and availability of a sweetpotato weevil pheromone has precluded application of this technology to the treatment of this pest.